Five Times Magnus Banged His Head On A Table
by HecateTombe
Summary: One time he got a kiss out of it.


Hey !

So I know I should be working on TSSD - Prequel - and I am ! - but Malec is my OTP and I wanted to write a fic about them :) So I did.

Hope you'll like it :D

Disclaimer : If Shadowhunters was mine, there would be even more Malec. So clearly, I've yet to acquire the show. The books aren't mine either. If fact, only this fic is.

Enjoy !

* * *

Five times Magnus Bane banged his head on a table, and one time he got a kiss out of it.

It was a sunny day in New York. The wind was blowing softly, so it wasn't too hot, and the birds were dutifully chirping. It sadly wasn't a Holiday, so people were at work as people are prone to be.

It wasn't different for students. Idris University was buzzing with activity as usual, even if a slight laziness seemed to have settled over the building. Few were looking forward to spend such a beautiful day inside, and for classes no less.

At the moment, a group of students and friends were not, as it were, in class. They were instead sitting at a table, profiting of the weather, welcoming the warm rays on their skins. It had been too long since such an occasion - they were just out of almost a week of rain.

At the table was sitting Isabelle Lightwood, flirting gently with her boyfriend Simon Lewis. Such a match had surprised many, for they were two very different people, but their love for each other was unmistakable. Her adoptive brother, the blond Jace Lightwood, was smiling somewhat stupidly at his own girlfriend, the red-headed Clary Fray, whining when she rolled her eyes and talked to her best friend, Simon, effectively ignoring Jace.

She did take his hand, though, because she loved him as much as he loved her, even if he sometimes could be annoying. She knew what she was doing when she had accepted to date him.

Lastly, Magnus Bane, fashionista extraordinaire, was... drawing in his drawing notebook, for he did not have a boyfriend ; while in front of him his long-time crush, Alec Lightwood, was engrossed with his new book, as he often was.

Now, Magnus' huge crush on the eldest Lightwood sibling wasn't something new. In fact, very few at Idris ignored this fact. Sadly, among the ones who didn't know of it, was Alec Lightwood, the very person whom Magnus wanted so dearly to date. Kiss. Hug. Cuddle. Walk with hand in hand. Smile and laugh with, not as friends do, but as lovers.

Yes, it was quite the crush. And it wasn't a recent one either, for it had been eight months already that Magnus had been trying to woo the tall, handsome, dark-haired man - unsuccessfully.

It must be noted that Magnus Bane isn't a particularly shy man. He was known, in fact, as quite a flirt - always a suggestive smile, quick to laugh and make laugh, giving winks when he felt like it, and so beautiful, in fact, with such an agreeable personality, that many would have loved to have him act on his flirting with them.

Sadly, such a thing was not to happen, for Magnus flirted because it was his personality, not because he was interested. He never acted on it, never went further than a few, well-placed compliments, tempting smiles, and sometimes innuendos. Magnus was famous for his innuendos - almost as much as he was known for his amazing sense of style, love of party, of glitter, and for his crush on Alec.

Ant it was that last part that prevented him from acting on his inconsequential flirting : the only person he wanted to have something with, seemed to be the only one who never remarked when Magnus flirted with him. It was _hopeless_.

No, Magnus wasn't shy. But there was something with Alec... that made him a tiny, teeny bit shy. Flirting was well and good when there was no feelings behind it. But his crush on Alec... may be bordering the smallest bit on love. The fact that he was good friends with Alec, and Alec's little sister Izzy, was a blessing and a curse.

A blessing, for it meant that he could learn about Alec from Izzy (who was a pro-Malec activist, giving Magnus many an occasion alone with her beloved brother... all for nothing), and he had the pleasure of talking with Alec, and generally being around him.

A curse, because it was as his friend, and not his boyfriend, as he longed to be.

And now, he was sitting in front of his hazel-eyed angel (one of the many nicknames he had for Alec), drawing yet another portrait of Alec, and desperately wondering if he would ever be able to ask him out. He tried to ignore the very much in love couples sitting next to them with all his might.

Finishing his drawing (very excellently done, if he did say so himself - but then again, he had drawn Alec so many time he could do it blinded, if needed), he calmly closed his notebook, put his pen away, breathed in deeply... and **banged his head on the wooden table**.

It was a nice table, too, freshly painted in white and not yet dirtied by bad weather or careless students.

His actions did draw the attention of his friends, who stopped talking to look at him with a wince. It had not been a light tap. Alec raised his eyes from his book with a grimace of second-hand pain, raising an eyebrow at the prostrated from of his friend.

Magnus let out a whimper. It hadn't been his best idea.

"Are you okay ?", asked Alec kindly.

Upon raising his head, Magnus could see his crush's worried eyes on him, and swallowed a despairing whine at the man's sweetness. He truly was an angel.

"M'fine", he muttered, sitting upright on the bench.

"You hit your head rather hard, Magnus", countered Alec, "What's wrong ?"

Magnus swallowed, again, his instinctual innuendo about some _other things_ he would like to hit _hard_ , despite loving seeing Alec's blush, and shrugged.

"It's just...", he began, before deciding to fuck it and just say it, _without_ saying it. He didn't quite have the courage to do that outright yet. "It's just that I have the hugest crush on that guy, you see, but he never realizes it !"

Alec posed his book down, apparently understanding that it would be a serious matter, though he did not lose his page, keeping his finger as a bookmark.

"Did you _try_ to make him realize ?", he asked gently, obviously trying to help his friend.

Not the reaction Magnus would have wanted (he wouldn't have said no to jealousy, see, or disappointment at the information that Magnus liked someone else), but he went with it - with indignation, even.

"Of course I did, who do you think I am ?", he protested, before deflating. "Nothing worked".

"Well, what did you do ?", questioned a puzzled Alec - he had rarely seen someone _not_ return Magnus' flirting.

"Well, just an example, okay ? So recently, I've been leaving my notebook on the table when I was sitting with him, while I pretended to have something to do away. But he never looked in it ! Not even once !", huffed sadly the Asian boy, lips pouting prettily.

"Why would you want him to look in it ?", asked Jace, making the two boys startle - they had forgotten that they weren't alone at the table. "How can that be considered as flirting ?"

"My notebook is full of drawings of him. _Full_. If he had looked in it, then he would have seen them and _understood_ my feelings !", exclaimed dramatically Magnus, as if that was perfectly logical.

There was a silence at this announcement - that was quite strange, as far as flirting went, and all bar Izzy (who was laughing silently) were quite puzzled at Magnus' way of flirting with Alec. That seemed a bit... distanced. And awkward.

Such adjectives were not usually applied to Magnus.

"Wow. Your crush must be really rude, if you thought that he would look in your book", finally bluntly said Alec - he had never been one for subtlety, not when speaking with his friends at least.

Magnus shot him a shocked, wide-eyed look.

"Why would you think that ?", he breathed out, feeling almost insulted on Alec's behalf - which was properly ridiculous.

"Well", frowned Alec "it's rude to look into someone's personal book without their permission, is it not ? I know I would never let anyone look into _my_ writebook that easily. It's personal, right ?".

He looked honestly puzzled as to why Magnus would think that it was okay to look into someone's private book, and Magnus was at a loss of what to do. His - relatively basic - master plan... was a complete failure ?

Because Alec thought it was _rude_ to look into his drawings in his absence ?

Now Magnus felt stupid. He should have known that Alec was too polite (too _perfect,_ damn it) to do such a thing. Still, now that he remembered all those times he had left his book behind, with the stupidest excuses...

He banged his head on the table for the **second time**.

Was his cause destined to never prevail ?

"Oww, hey", soothed Alec, his free hand (the other one still keeping his page) coming to raise Magnus' head from the hard wood carefully. "Don't do that. You will hurt yourself", he chided gently.

Magnus felt like crying with frustration and affection. He did not. His makeup was not waterproof today.

"Sorry, sorry", he mumbled. "I... hadn't thought about that", he admitted, feeling stupid doing so.

Where had the confident, assured, smooth Magnus Bane gone ?! What was this travesty ?!

"Well, maybe he's not... as rude as you thought ?", Alec tried, bless his heart. "You... Have you tried anything else ?"

It was obvious that even for him, he who had never dated and was quite useless at flirting (except if flirting constituted of blushes and stutters, and other shyness-induced flailing - which Magnus would qualify of endearing), Magnus' idea was quite the weird one.

"I have flirted with him. Every time I spoke with him, in fact", said Magnus, determined to have Alec's opinion on the wooing he had done of him, even if it was without Alec's knowledge, and obviously proved to not have been as efficient as he had previously thought.

"Magnus", hesitantly began Alec, evidently uncertain as to how to say it. "You flirt with everyone".

"But I really flirt with him !", protested Magnus, as if there was a definite difference between the two kind of flirting - and indeed, maybe there was one for Magnus... but that difference must not be as obvious to others as it was to him.

"You... really flirt ?", Alec did that squinty-eye thing of his (Magnus was known to coo over it sometimes), before letting it go. "Mags, you really flirt with everyone. I mean, you even flirt with everyone at this table !".

"That's not true !", gasped Magnus. "I never flirted with Jace, or Clary, or Simon - and Izzy is like my best friend !", he gestured eloquently, dark red-painted nails and rings shining under the sun, bracelets chiming melodiously.

"Well, you flirt with me", shrugged Alec, not looking convinced but willing to go past it - as he often did with some of Magnus' strangest comments - and there was the faintest red on his high, royal cheekbones. Magnus was ready to inwardly cheer at that blush, prompted by the very notion of Magnus flirting with him, when Alec continued. "For all your crush knows, you could have a crush on me, since you're flirting with me. Maybe you should be more obvious to him ?", proposed Alec, shrugging.

Magnus... Magnus banged his head on the table. For the **third time**. Alec hadn't even considered that _he_ was the one Magnus was interested in. Was it truly hopeless ?

"I told you to stop that !", reproached Alec, scowling, and raising Magnus' head once more, passing a gentle finger on the reddening forehead.

Magnus valiantly blinked some tears of pain away, and couldn't help but smile when Alec's finger retreated, glitter glistening lightly on the tip. It felt as if he had marked Alec, with a bit of himself - for Magnus and glitter were never seen without each other. Then he realized the lameness of his thoughts, and lost his smile.

"Okay, maybe my advice wasn't the best", continued Alec, still scowling, and having evidently misinterpreted the cause of Magnus' latest encounter with the table. "But I'm not the one you should ask when it comes to winning someone's attention. That would be Izzy's forte. Why don't you ask her ?", he proposed, glancing at his sister.

Doing so, he realized the shocked, unbelieving, gaping looks of his friends, and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Why were they all looking at Magnus and himself like that ?

"This discussion is _surreal_ ", breathed Jace, eyes wide and looking between Magnus and Alec. How oblivious could his brother be ? How bad was Magnus at flirting with Alec ?

Granted, Alec was making it _so much_ harder...

"I can't believe it", muttered Izzy, narrowed eyes taking in the scene in front of her. "I _can't_ believe it".

"I thought things like that only happened in movies", murmured Clary, nodding in agreement.

Izzy quickly put her hand over her boyfriend's mouth, to stop him from citing every movie that contained scenes such as this one, kissing him softly on the cheek while doing so, eyes never leaving her brother in disbelief.

His last advice ? For Magnus to ask Izzy how to win over his crush ? What did he _think_ she had done these last three months ?

"I need popcorn", smirked Jace, looking very much entertained, despite Clary's half-hearted hit on his shoulder.

"You guys are _weird_ ", noted Alec, before going back to talking with Magnus."So ?"

"I have already asked her, long ago", sighed Magnus, disheartened so far. Alec had really remarked _nothing_. Eight months, wasted ! "Nothing worked".

"Well", Alec squirmed awkwardly in his seat, intensely aware of his friends' looks on him, though uncertain as to why they were looking at him like that. "You could, I don't know... Just, ask him out ? Directly ? He should understand then, right ?"

Really, he wasn't the person to go see when one had love problems. He knew nothing about relationships ! He barely had friends as it were - and he certainly hadn't been the one to seek them. They had just... grown on him. With insistence.

Except Magnus. Magnus was his _friend_ , and he wanted to help him, really... even if he had no idea how.

"Directly ?", Magnus raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in skepticism. "I just go to him and ask him out ?"

"Sure", shrugged Alec, frowning again, puzzled still, and slightly blushing. He wasn't good at pep talk - not when it concerned love, anyway. "What could go wrong ?"

Magnus looked uncertain, hesitant, and very much at his patience's end. He had come to _crave_ a date with his lovely, precious, darling _Alexander_. What could go wrong, indeed ?

"You know what ?", he suddenly decided, ignoring their friends' attention with ease - all of them knew of his trials to seduce Alec, and of his failures. He thus wasn't surprised nor deranged by the attention. He was _desperate_. "I might just work".

At that, he paused. Just outright ask Alec out - easy, right ? But how should he do it ? With a compliment ? Flirting ? No, not flirting. It had been established that _that_ was a total failure. Charmingly ? Ridiculous, Magnus was _always_ charming. Then -

Magnus interrupted his own thoughts, recognizing his tendency to overthink when it came to Alec. That had never helped him. Just go for it. _Go for it,_ he encouraged himself. _Come on, he's right here ! Just ask him !_

He straightened his deep red waistcoat, adjusting the sleeves of the black shirt he wore under it, and sat straight.

"So... go out with me, please ?", he asked nervously, fingers fiddling with one if his rings, forcing himself to look into the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot.

Alec looked puzzled for a moment, lost even, as if not understanding what was happening. He squinted his eye yet again, eyeing Magnus curiously, and Magnus refrained from squirming under that gaze. He stood strong, doing his best to look confidant, despite the raising blush on his cheeks and neck and ears.

Alec was the only person who could make him blush (which would annoy him to no end if it didn't also woke up the butterflies in his stomach, and if he hadn't had the biggest brush on the messy raven-haired, tall boy), but thankfully Magnus' skin was golden, so his blushes were not as obvious as Alec's could be - and were.

Then Alec's (green and brown and grey artfully mixed together) eyes lightened with understanding, and he smiled kindly at Magnus, full red lips revealing pearly white, perfect teeth.

"You want to practice before ?", he said, and Magnus...

Banged his head on the table. For the **fourth time**.

Startled yet again, and frowning yet again, Alec (yet again) raised Magnus' head, looking very much annoyed. He had even let go of his book, thus losing his page - and for Alec, that was not nothing. He did love his books, after all.

"Seriously, what the hell, Mags ?", he snapped, examining the Asian boy's forehead. "Have you gone crazy ? Stop doing that !"

That was the protective older brother talking, pitifully thought Magnus. Was Magnus so friendzoned that Alec couldn't even contemplate Magnus being interested in him ? Was Magnus too much of a friend to ever be boyfriend material to Alec ? God, he wasn't even with Alec, but that would crush his heart. His feelings for Alec weren't a mere infatuation. He was truly, completely, irremediably in love with him.

Even if they were only _friends_.

God, he was _pathetic_.

"Maybe I have", he weakly tried to smile, looking everywhere but at Alec, after this latest rejection.

Maybe if he just outright grabbed Alec's pretty, pretty face, to make out with him, the message would pass ? Then even if Alec rejected him, he would have at least had one kiss from him. He would know what those perfect, tempting lips tasted like. What _Alec_ tasted like. God, he wanted him _so bad_.

He briefly wondered if Alec knew, in fact, what Magnus was trying to do, and if it was just his way to kindly, subtly reject him, but dismissed the possibility. Not only would that be cruel, and Alec was anything _but_ cruel (he always refused to have the others kill the spiders, even if they terrorized him), and he wasn't one for deceit and manipulation. Alec was blunt, frank, honest.

He disliked lies.

So no, Alec wouldn't be doing that. But he was really, really, _really_ the most _oblivious_ person Magnus had ever seen.

He looked into the truly worried eyes of his crush, admired their green hue today (probably thanks to the sun), but shook himself out of his trance before getting lost in them. It had happened before.

(Not his most glorious moments).

Then he frowned himself, took Alec's hands in his (they had still been holding his head, cradling it carefully in his palms as he looked upon Magnus' forehead, and god, that boy was so _sweet_ and _precious_ ), and breathed deeply.

He would do it. Today was _the_ day, fuck it. He would follow Alec's own advice, damn it. It was straightforward and blunt, and so _Alec_ , that maybe it would _work_. It _had_ to work.

Else he would have to resort to _begging_ for a date, and damn it, but his pride had been bruised enough for today.

"Alexander Lightwood", he began confidently, voice firm and decided. "Will you go on a date with me, Magnus Bane ?"

He looked intensely into Alec's eyes, determined to have him understand how serious he was. He would not let him misunderstand the situation _yet again_.

Alec tilted his head on one side, looking at Magnus with widening eyes. Comprehension dawned in them, and his mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprised realization.

"Wha - Are - Are you serious ?", he stuttered slightly, and Magnus took that as a good thing.

A stuttering Alec was a flustered one, which meant that Magnus' confession had some _positive impact_ on the tallest boy. Right ?

"I am completely, entirely, definitely serious", emphatized Magnus, eyes never once leaving Alec's. "I have never been more serious in my _life_ ".

His whole body was tense with apprehension and hope and anticipation, and the wait was barely supportable. He gripped Alec's hands tighter, hoping that his own hands sweating slightly didn't bother Alec. At least the younger boy hadn't tried to take his hands back - that meant something, didn't it ?

"Does... Does that mean... - You want to go on a date with me ?", continued Alec, stuttering still present, and Magnus as well as their, until yet, silent friends groaned in unisson.

" _Yes !_ God, Alec, I've wanted to go on a date with you since _eight months_!", cried Magnus dramatically, leaning forward to be a little closer to Alec than before.

His intense eyes scrutinized the younger boy, cataloging his every reaction, trying to see what the answer would be.

"Err... I didn't know", admitted Alec softly. "Does that mean that I'm the one you have a crush on ?", he went on asking, and Magnus, for the **fifth time** that day, let his head fall on the table, between their still entertwined hands.

Alec's hand tightened in reflex, but he didn't free them to raise Magnus' head as he had done before, choosing instead to squeeze the hands holding his. Magnus raised his head on his own, hope shining clearly in his curiously green and gold eyes.

And Alec... Alec smiled the sweetest smile Magnus had ever seen, eyes shining prettily with joy, cheeks flushed red. The fashion student was instantly mesmerized by the sight, but was startled out of it when he heard Alec talk.

"Yes, Magnus. I will go on a date with you".

Alec gave him a lopsided smile, and Magnus barely withheld a wanting whine, before an alarm sounded. Freeing his hands at least, Alec took his phone from where it was laying on the side of the large table, peering down at it, cheeks still red.

"I have to go, I have class in five minutes", he explained, placing his book back in his bag, and putting his phone on mute. He stood up, ready to leave, and Magnus was so shocked he could say nothing.

His hands were still open on the table, where they had been holding Alec's, and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. His eyes, though, had never once left Alec's face, and the words failed him, for once. Had Alec said _yes_? Had he heard him right ? Had that been his wistful imagination ?

Alec, once standing tall (taller than everyone else here, taller than many persons, even adults - so _perfectly tall and muscled_ , Magnus wanted to _climb him like a tree, okay ?_ ), hesitated for a bit, before smiling down at the still gaping Magnus.

"Text me the date and the place ?", he suggested, and Magnus could do nothing but nod slowly and mutely, looking his crush - his _date_ \- turn around and walk away so as to not be late.

Silence fell onto the table, and Magnus only looked away when Alec had disappeared inside one of the university's buildings. His gaze fell onto his still open hands, which twitched once as if to grasp long-departed hands, the warmth slowly disappearing. Mouth still open, he then turned to his friends, who were as open-mouthed and shocked as he was.

"He... he said yes ?", he hesitantly announced, unsure if he was dreaming or not.

Surely he had to be, right ? It couldn't have been this easy ? Eights months of trying, for such an antagonistic denouement (?) ?

But from the others' faces, that hadn't been a dream. It had actually _happened_. Alec, his precious _Alexander_ , had accepted to go on a _date_ with _him_ !

"He said _yes_ !", he said again, stronger than before, with more assurance, joy seeping into his tone, among the slowly disappearing disbelief.

"I can't _believe_ it", breathed out Izzy, the others nodding dumbly.

"He. Said. _Yes !_ ", cried Magnus in utter joy, smile stretching his lips wide, laugh bubbling in his throat. "Alexander accepted to go on a date with me !".

Magnus _beamed_.

* * *

The next hour, Alec received a message. Despite being in class, he discretely checked his phone, for he dearly hoped it would be the message he had been waiting for ever since Magnus - _Magnus !_ \- had asked him - _him !_ \- on a date.

He considered himself lucky to have left before making a stammering, blushing fool out of himself.

Indeed, the message was from the person who had been occupying his thoughts ever since his asking him out (or, if he was to be honest, ever since they had met and become friends).

[From : Magnus, 2:34]

 _Alexander, would you do me the extreme honor of coming to Raziel's Coffee today, after classes ? For 4:30 ?_

Quickly checking that his professor wasn't looking in his direction, and doing his utmost best to hide his uncontrollably bright smile, he hastened to answer.

[To : Magnus, 2:35]

 _Magnus, it would be my pleasure._

There.

Only 1 hour and 55 minutes left before his date - his _date !_ \- with the man he had been in love with for months. He could totally do it.

* * *

 **\+ 1**

It was still a sunny day. The sun was beginning his descent behind tall buildings, but it still lightened the sky and the streets. Most were still at work, but some had finished with their day work, and were leisurely or quickly going back home.

Some, too, were not taking the way to their home, but to a fairly well-known coffee shop known as Raziel's Coffee, especially popular among students for its closeness with Idris University, and for its admittedly delicious muffins and excellent coffee. The general ambiance wasn't bad either.

But in all honesty, it could have been raining - a true deluge - people could have been gloomy and irritated and outright assholes, the coffee disgusting and the muffins vile ; it wouldn't have mattered. For today, at this very moment, was Magnus' first date with Alexander, the boy he had been in love with for _months_ , and who had been unattainable in as long a time.

It would be the first of their, he hoped, _many_ dates. Maybe, with luck, the first day of their couple. He wanted, really wanted to be allowed to call Alec his _boyfriend._

All in good time.

But really, Alec had accepted the date, and had even said - written, which was the same, wasn't it ? - that it would be _his pleasure_ to go on a date with Magnus - that _had_ to mean something, right ?

Right.

He smoothed nervously his red waistcoat, tugging on the black sleeves of his shirt, regretting that he hadn't been able to go home and change especially for the date. He had worn the clothes all day, after all, and while he always took great care in what he wore, he would have liked to put something more special for Alec. For the _date_.

(He couldn't seem to say or think the word 'date' enough. It was such a beautiful word ! Do you have any idea how _hard_ he had tried to win a date with Alexander ? And for how long ?)

Thankfully, he had been able to refresh his makeup, so all wasn't lost - even if Alec had seen him at his worst, hair flapping pitifully on his head because of rain, eyeliner running down his cheeks with drops of water, eyeshadow smeared, and clothes soaking and hugging his body in the most unpleasant and unflattering way. So really, he needn't be afraid that Alec would be repulsed by his actual appearance... But makeup and clothes were, could be, his armor - and though he didn't feel the need for one when with Alec, he did feel nervous enough as it was. He would have liked the confidence his perfect appearance would have given him.

Ah, well, no time for that now, he thought, entering the shop. A quick survey showed that Alec was already sitting at a table, nose in a book, as usual. He had a coffee in front of him, as well as a plate of muffins. But there was also another cup of coffee placed on the opposite side of the table - clearly meant for him.

He gulped. Alec was... _perfect_. The sun was falling upon him through the glass wall, bathing him in a golden light, and he truly looked like an angel, a pensive and gentle expression on his face. Alec had, usually, a somewhat intimidating face when in public that much was true, for he was rarely at ease in social interactions ; but when he read, or when he was calm, or with friends, or simply pleased - in those occasion, he took Magnus' breath away.

More than usual, that is.

He cleared his throat, and decided that staying away and staring at his crush wouldn't bring him anywhere - look what that had done for him these past eight months ! Nowhere.

So he inconsciously straightened his posture, and began walking towards Alec's table, silently praying that all would go well. It wasn't in his habitude to be so nervous. Come on, Alec was already his friend ! It could only go well... right ? He wouldn't have accepted the date if he wasn't at the very least a little bit interested in Magnus, after all. Alec was blunt. He would have said 'no' if he hadn't wanted it.

He quickly sat down, hands automatically wrapping around the still hot coffee cup, a nervous but hopeful and joyous smile on his lips. Alec looked up, cheeks faintly red - it was always so beautiful, on his white skin - a shy smile on his own for Magnus.

"Finally decided to stop staring, have you ?", he teased, but one of his hand was softly playing with the corner of one of his book's pages, not corning it but passing the tip against the pad of his thumb.

He was nervous as well.

That strangely calmed Magnus down, and his smile lost a bit of his own nervousness, to gain a bit more assurance.

"You caught that, huh ?", he asked sheepishly, before busying himself in taking a sip of his coffee - black, with the perfect amount of sugar and milk, perfect, and of _course_ Alec would remember how he took his coffee.

He held back a dreamy sigh, and looked intensely at Alec.

"I was looking for you", admitted the tallest boy, blush deepening, but his eyes never left Magnus'.

God, Magnus thought, they must do a strange picture, both blushing shyly and smiling stupidly.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I - uh, I still can't believe you have been crushing on me", shyly shared Alec, eyes darting away for a second before refocusing on Magnus.

They were shining prettily. Magnus wanted to take a picture on his phone, so that this sight of Alec was immortalised. He didn't.

"God, _Alexander_ , I've been crushing on you for _months !_ ", he groaned, but the smile on his face showed how happy he was with the present situation. "I have tried so many times to catch your attention, it never worked !"

"Well, I have to say, if your ploys were to leave your drawing book around in the hopes that I would go snooping in it, then I understand completely why I never realized your attempts", smirked Alec laughing softly.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, that was a bad attempt - but one of my last ones, I was becoming desperate ! I had even enlisted Izzy's help, but even _her_ ideas didn't work...", he complained.

Alec looked surprised at that. He must not have assimilated that from when they had been talking about Magnus' attemps to woo his crush this morning, when all the team had been present at the table.

"You asked Izzy ? You went to my little sister for help to ask me out ?", he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Magnus felt a bit offended. "Well, who else ? Certainly not _Jack_ ", he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Was Alec offended by Magnus consulting Izzy ? He didn't look like it, but...

Before Magnus had the chance to create impossible scenarios in his head, Alec spoke.

"His name is Jace, and you know it", he said, sounding annoyed, before a smirk crossed his lips and belied his apparent discontentment. "And you were right in going to Izzy. She's the best for those kind of situations, I guess. Though I still can't understand why you just haven't straight out asked me out. I didn't think you were shy... ?", he wondered out loud, throwing a curious look at Magnus.

"I'm not shy ! Usually", he began to protest, before relenting. "You're a special case". He tried to ignore Alec's pleased look, but his own lips went back to smiling stupidely upon catching the look, and how it warmed Alec's face. "And I tried so much ! But you never seemed interested".

He paused, hesitating for a moment, before deciding to just ask it now.

"Why did you accept to come on a date with me ? It's not a pity date, is it ?"

God, he hoped not.

"Magnus", Alec raised a judgmental eyebrow, eye squinting slightly, as if he were wondering whether Magnus was just plain stupid or if he was just joking.

Magnus would have felt offended (at little bit, at least), if he wasn't feeling like he had been missing something. He didn't know what it was, couldn't find it for the life of him, and really wanted to know.

Then Alec's face went neutral, almost blank, but for the amused expression shining clearly through his gorgeous eyes and tilted-upward lips.

"Magnus, I have had a crush on you since the very first time I saw you", he said, smile widening the slightest bit, before shrugging sheepishly at Magnus' astonished expression. "I thought you knew... I'm not the most discreet person"

Magnus went still for a few seconds, before he closed his eyes in aggravation. With a groan, he **let his head fall on the table** , startling a few customers sitting nearby, as well as Alec. Thankfully, the shock was not strong enough to spill their coffees, so there was that - he would have never forgiven himself if he had done that during his first date with Alec.

Magnus was smooth, not clumsy... usually.

"Magnus !", actually growled Alec, "What is it with you and banging your head on tables ? I told you to stop that".

"Sorry", he answered with a wince, feeling Alec's hands cup his cheeks and raise his head softly to inspect his forehead with a worried expression. "I'm just... I feel so stupid... I could have asked you out ages ago !", he mumbled, almost disheartened at his own blindness.

He didn't take his head out of Alec's hands. He quite liked feeling them on his cheeks.

"Well", began Alec, smiling adorably. "Now you know, and you've asked me out. Let's not think about what ifs, but about what _now_ ".

Then his smile turned sweet, and Magnus nearly melted, but Alec began to lean down and Magnus' breath caught in his throat in shock and anticipation. What was Alec - ?

Soft, plump lips pressed on his forehead, and a shiver run down Magnus' spine. He closed his eyes without meaning to, and felt his breath catch again, and his heart miss a beat. Alec had kissed him. On the forehead, yes, but what the hell ! That point was irrelevant !

 _Alec had kissed him_ !

He could feel himself beaming, and only opened his eyes when he felt Alec withdrawing to sit back on his seat.

"But seriously, stop banging your head on tables. It's too pretty for that, and it can't be healthy anyway...".

Magnus almost cooed out loud, at Alec's sweet words and even sweeter blush, but he did not. Instead, he addressed the hazel-eyed boy in as cool a voice as he could.

"You kissed me ?", he asked breathily, voice full of wonder and faintly trembling.

Damn it, he was acting like a blushing virgin - which he hadn't been in a long time ! But there was something with Alec, something that just made everything different. Good different.

Perfect different.

"I did", grinned Alec, still blushing but quite clearly unrepentant.

And Magnus ?

Magnus did not bang his head on the table.

Magnus blushed, again, prettily ; sighed dreamily ; smiled happily, and in a burst of courage kissed Alexander's full, smiling lips lovingly... for the first of many, many times.

(His Alexander just gives the best kisses, okay ?).

* * *

END !

My first Malec fanfic ! I feel so proud :)

Hope you liked it guys. TSSD chap. 3 should be ready soon :D

Have a nice day.


End file.
